The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: Another Christmas & More Fun
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry spend another Christmas together.


The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: Another Christmas & More Fun

Flynn was sleeping in the bed area in the pool room when Henry woke him up via the intercom.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "I made you bacon."

Flynn woke up and said on the intercom, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Flynn got out of the bed area and left the pool room. He went in the house through the front door and met Henry in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Flynn said.

"Good morning, Flynn," Henry said. "It's that time of year again."

"I know," Flynn said. "I am so excited."

"So, what are we going to do to celebrate Christmas together, just the two of us?" Henry asked.

"Well, we haven't been on a significant bike ride in quite a while," Flynn said. "I miss our picnics, but mostly since when we get here from school, we're too tired to do much of anything."

"School has worn us out, hasn't it?" Henry asked.

"It sure has," Flynn said. "I really like to do something exciting, but I am always tired."

"I know," Henry said. "School has really worn you out."

"I know," Flynn said. "When my brain doesn't get fried, it gets tired."

"I can tell," Henry said. "Do you wake up tired?"

"Sometimes, I do," Flynn said. "Take this morning for example."

"Oh, are you still tired?" Henry asked. "You do look tired."

"Very much so," Flynn said. "I just always wake up to bacon."

"You love that bacon, don't you?" Henry asked.

"I sure do," Flynn said.

"Do you feel like you need to go lay down," Henry said. "The fun can wait."

"I think maybe a couple of hours in the pool room bed will be a good idea," Flynn said.

"Well, if that is the case, I will go ahead and pack a picnic lunch for us and you can go take your mid-morning nap," Henry said.

"Okay, that will work," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said.

Flynn returned to the pool room bed area and took a nap. About four hours later, Flynn woke up and went to the computer area in the pool room and played computer games. While he was continuing to play those games, Henry contacted him on the intercom.

"Hey, Flynn, are you ready for your picnic lunch?" Henry asked.

"I am ready for my picnic lunch," Flynn said. "How's the weather out there?"

"It's very nice outside," Henry said. "So, if you want to wear your flip flops to the park, you can."

"Okay, I will," Flynn said. "Meet me at the living room."

Flynn changed from his swimming suit to his clothes and flip flops. He then went to Henry's house through the front door and met Henry at the living room.

"Are you ready to go?" Flynn asked.

"I am ready to go," Henry said. "Let's have our little picnic."

Henry and Flynn went to their bikes and rode to the park. When they got to the park, they set up their picnic materials, including their towels, pillows and blankets. In the process of setting up, Flynn took his flip flops off and placed them in his bike basket. Once they were done setting up, they sat down and enjoyed their picnic.

"I am glad we're doing another picnic," Flynn said.

"Do you feel better now that you took a nap?" Henry asked.

"I sure did," Flynn said. "My brain was just tired and I needed to rest it."

"I think that might be it," Henry said. "Well, I made us sandwiches. I got the one with the vegetable toppings and you got all the meat."

"That sounds delicious," Flynn said. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said.

"I am glad we're doing a picnic again," Flynn said.

"I am, too," Henry said. "I really miss being outdoors when we don't get to go outside. I feel like I am lazy being inside all day long."

"I know how much you crave an adventure," Flynn said.

"I really do," Henry said. "And even though I enjoy teaching your class, I really miss what we do outside of the school grounds."

"Have you ever given any thought to a field trip, then," Flynn asked.

"I am looking into maybe a science museum," Henry said. "I wanted something to help enhance learning in the science world. It's a very visual subject."

"I know what you mean," Flynn said. "Looking at pictures in a book is not the same, if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean," Henry said. "I like seeing science in action as well."

"Well, let me know if that works out or not," Flynn said.

"I will," Henry said. "You will be the first to know."

"I've wanted to try out that tornado machine," Flynn said.

"I'd like to see that, too," Henry said. "I've had a genuine interest in it."

"Yeah, from what I heard, it is really awesome technology," Flynn said.

"It really is," Henry said. "It's purely amazing."

"I know," Flynn said. "What else do you have your eye on?"

"I heard they have a really cool weather exhibit," Henry said. "They also have a nice Chemistry exhibit, where they have interactive computer software of the ball-and-stick models of elements. Oh, and they have really cool software where we are given a journey through the solar system."

"That sounds very interesting," Flynn said. "You should try to get us in there."

"I may look at some of the other attractions as well," Henry said. "Like the Biology lab that allows us to look at microscopic life."

"You mean like the SpongeBob characters," Flynn said.

"Yes, the SpongeBob characters," Henry said. "We can enjoy the starfish, the plankton and the crab."

"Don't forget the sponge," Flynn said.

"Yes, we can take a look at the sponge," Henry said. "And of course, we can look at the squid."

"I hope we can go, then," Flynn said. "It's going to be a fun day if we do get to go."

"I know it will be," Henry said. "Well, what do you want to do now, Flynn?"

"Well, I could go for a bike ride," Flynn said. "Are you up for one?"

"I could go for a bike ride," Henry said. "So, let's put up our materials and do it."

Flynn and Henry put up their picnic materials, got on their bikes and began riding. They started by riding under the El Train for a few laps and then going around midtown Chicago for a few more laps. They then rode by and around national landmarks, such as the Sears Tower, and Wrigley Field. After biking for a total of five hours, they finally go to Henry's house.

"That was a great bike ride," Flynn said. "I had fun."

"I know you did," Henry said. "I'm still trying to figure out how you were able to bike barefoot for five hours."

"I guess I just got it like that," Flynn said. "So, what do you want to do next?"

"That bike ride kind of wore me out," Henry said.

"So, I guess we can go rest for a little bit," Flynn said.

"I guess we can," Henry said. "In fact, how long has it been since we gave each other massages?"

"It's been a long time," Flynn said. "I kind of miss those."

"Well, then let's go to my room and massage each other," Henry said.

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry went inside the house and into Henry's bedroom. They both sat in front of each other on Henry's bed. Flynn untied and took off Henry's shoes. Flynn then went on to take off Henry's socks. Flynn and Henry then started massaging each other's feet.

"Ah, I really miss this," Henry said.

"Me, too," Flynn said. "This was so relaxing to me."

"It was to me, too," Henry said.

"We need to go back to doing this more often," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "This is making me feel so peaceful."

"Well, tomorrow is Christmas," Flynn said.

"I know, and I am so excited," Henry said. "In fact, I have some surprises for you tomorrow."

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "I can't wait to receive it."

"Well, I am glad you are looking forward to it," Henry said.

"This is the third Christmas Holiday in a row that we get to spend together," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "It's just plain amazing how time flies."

"It indeed does fly," Flynn said. "It's hard to believe that we've been friends for two and a half years."

"Yes, I know," Henry said. "I love being friends with you."

"I love being friends with you, too," Flynn said. "Friendships are truly timeless."

"It sure is," Henry said. "This massage is making me feel so sleepy."

"Me, too," Flynn said. "I guess I should go rest in the pool room bed area."

"And I'll rest in the comfort of my bedroom," Henry said.

Henry lied down on his bed. Flynn got up and tucked Henry in for a nap.

"Sweet dreams, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn then left the bedroom and the house to go to the pool room. Once he got in the pool room, he went into the bed area. Flynn lied down, placed a blanket over him, closed his eyes and fell asleep . . .

The next day, Flynn woke up at high noon. He left the bed area and left the pool room to go to the house. When he went inside, Henry was in the kitchen fixing lunch.

"Hey, Flynn, are you ready for your surprises?" Henry asked.

"I sure am," Flynn said.

Henry went to the living room and went behind the TV to get Flynn his presents.

"Here is the first present," Henry said.

Flynn got the first present and opened it . . . unveiling two plug-in TV games.

"Wow, this is awesome," Flynn said.

"When school gets back from Christmas break, you can bring one of them to my office," Henry said. "Here is the next present."

Flynn got the next present and opened it . . . unveiling a new laptop.

"This is amazing," Flynn said. "I can't believe I got a new laptop."

"You sure did," Henry said. "Now, you can do your online work from the hot tub or the pool room bed area if you wanted to."

"That is wonderful," Flynn said.

"There is a surge protector in the bed area," Henry said. "So, if the laptop needs charging, you can plug it in to the surge protector and use it from there."

"So, that explains the TV in the bed area," Flynn said.

"It sure does," Henry said. "Here is the next present."

Flynn opened the next present . . . unveiling three computer games, two of them being the games he uses at his school.

"How did you work this out?" Flynn asked.

"Well, since you like some of the computer games in the computer lab, I got another copy of some of the games for you," Henry said.

"That is so cool," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Okay, I got three more for you."

Flynn opened up the first of those three presents . . . and unveiled a small picture of himself and Henry to attach to his key chain.

"This is wonderful," Flynn said. "Now, even if you're not with me, you can still be with me."

"Exactly," Henry said. "I figured you would want that if we ever go a prolonged period without seeing each other."

"I know this works out great," Flynn said.

"You've got two more presents," Henry said.

Flynn opened up one of those two presents . . . and unveiled a foot spa.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Flynn said.

"I also got one in my office so you can keep that one here," Henry said. "I might try to sneak the one in my office in the classroom every now and again."

"You do that," Flynn said.

"Okay, I got one more," Henry said.

Flynn opened up his last present . . . which turned out to be several presents in one. They were a massaging pillow, a Henry stuffed animal, a new pair of sneakers and a new pair of flip flops.

"Wow, these are the best," Flynn said. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "You can have that massaging pillow massage you to sleep every day, that stuffed animal to snuggle with, and since you've been uncomfortable in your shoes lately, I got you a new pair of sneakers. The flip flops are for when you outgrow the ones you were wearing yesterday."

"Thank you," Flynn said and then he and Henry shared a hug.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "I felt you deserved it after the hard work you put forth at your school so far."

"I appreciate you," Flynn said. "You have made this Christmas the best Christmas ever."

"So, which gift do you want to enjoy first?" Henry asked.

"Well, I can probably enjoy my new laptop and the games thereof while my feet relax in the foot spa," Flynn said.

"Okay, have a seat on the living room couch, and I'll get everything ready for you," Henry said.

Flynn sat on the living room couch while Henry got the foot spa out and ready for Flynn. Once Henry got the foot spa ready for Flynn, he sat the spa in front of Flynn for Flynn to dip his feet in. Flynn dipped his feet in the foot spa and felt relaxed as the foot spa soaked and massaged his feet.

"This feels so good," Flynn said.

"I am sure it does," Henry said. "Okay, I'll get your laptop fired up for you."

"Okay," Flynn said.

Flynn continued relaxing as Henry got Flynn's laptop set up for him. Henry went through the process of installing an operating system on Flynn's laptop and then installed the games on Flynn's laptop before giving the laptop to Flynn.

"The games are installed and ready for you to play," Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "You're the best."

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry left Flynn alone to play on his laptop while relaxing his feet in his new foot spa.


End file.
